Laltofian Confederation
The Laltofian Confedration '''(Laltofian: ), commonly known as '''Main Laltofia '''or the '''LC, is a confederation of sovereign states in the Toy Islands. It is located in the northwest of the region, occupying the vast majority of the Laltofian mainland and the northern island of . Geography. It shares its eastern border with Bordoris and its southern border with Tabi'atstan, Tanzab, Svaltestein and the Teddy Bear Republic Empire. The Confederation is composed of the Bayemauk, the United Republic of Danaklat, Elderdom of Kaschesi, the Pluralistic Habitats of Laltofia, and Plansivor. Additionally, there are three "common territories" administered by the Confederal government on behalf of these sovereign states: the Phayes Isle, the Laltofianist religious center of Dagotry, and the administrative capital city, New Laltofia. Given the politically diverse nature of the member states of the Confederation, ranging from monarchies to Laltofian presidential republics, the Confederation's own political institutions are mostly intergovernmental in nature. However, several supranational institutions also work under its authority, including the Confederal Commission and the Confederal Assembly. The Confederation was created in 1920 following negotiations for Laltofian integration. The five founders of the Confederation signed and ratified the Charter of Confederation, where members granted it the power to act on their behalf and coordinate their policies, particularly in the fields of foreign affairs and internal economics. The Charter also conferred common citizenship and basic rights for all citizens and residents of the Confederation. History. Etymology Symbols National Anthem History Early / Medieval / Renaissance Era Modern Geography and Map Climate Biodiversity Politics Within the Laltofian Confederation itself lies a multitude of different political systems amongst its members, referred to as Confederal states. Bayemauk and Plansivor are parliamentary democracies, Danaklat is a presidential republic, Kaschesi is a constitutional monarchy with an elected sovereign, and Laltofia is a federation. The three common confederal territories, of New Laltofia, The Phayes Isle, and Dagotry; are run as city-states with bodies akin to a city council. As such, institutions of the Laltofian Confederation are designed to foster cooperation between these different governments. The Elder Collective serves as the collective head of state for the Confederation, and is composed of the heads of state of each Confederal state. They elect a Chair amongst themselves to lead their meetings and to represent the Collective on the international stage; hence the Chair of the Elder Collective is the de facto head of state for the Confederation. Although previously this position was mostly ceremonial in nature and its holder needed only to attend a few Confederation events, the increasing level of integration amongst the Confederal states and the increasing role of the Confederation in Laltofian affairs mean that it is now customary for the sitting Chair of the Elder Collective to work in that position permanently for its year-long term. In their place, they nominate a deputy to function as the acting head of state with full powers in their Confederal state of origin. The Council for the Confederation is a body subordinated to the Elder Collective, composed of the heads of government of each Confederal state and their permanent representatives. They are responsible for representing their respective Confederal state at the Confederal level, and collectively determine the overall political direction of the Confederation. The primary legislature of the Confederation is the Confederal Assembly, with a certain proportion of seats assigned to each Confederal state and territory. The method of election to these seats is determined by each individual state or territory, with some holding direct elections and others using their national legislatures to appoint people to these seats. The Assembly is part of the Convention of Laltofian Nations, which is further composed of supernumerary members chosen by the Assembly who usually represent non-state organizations with significant Laltofian interest, such as the Laltofianist chapters. Both the Assembly and the Convention serve to review the work of the Confederation as a whole, but only the Assembly is competent to vote for or against legislation that falls under the Confederation's mandate and form new subcommittees, where much legislative work is done. The Confederal Commission forms the executive of the Confederation, and is unique among the other bodies in that its members, or Commissioners are independent of any Confederal state and owe their loyalty to the Confederation. It is comparable to a national cabinet in that it is responsible for implementing legislation and running the Confederation's administrative affairs. Each Commissioner is responsible for a particular portfolio and leads a Coordinating Council, akin to a government department, that comprises of both relevant Confederal and Confederal State officials. For instance, the Coordinating Council for Defense and Security is comprised of the military and civilian leadership of the Confederation's security forces and of each Confederal States' security forces. The current Coordinating Councils include those for External Relations; Defense and Security; Finance and Economic Affairs; Culture and the Environment; Transport, Energy, Communication and Works; Justice; and Education and Research. These Coordinating Councils also include a High Representative, who works in the interests of the Confederal States as a whole, advises the Commissioner and checks the power of the Confederation. The Commission is led by a primus inter pares Elder Commissioner without portfolio, who has often been described as the head of government for the Confederation as a whole. Commissioners are nominated by the Council for Confederation, and must hold the confidence of both the Confederal Assembly and the Convention of Laltofian Nations, who may at any time recall a Commissioner or the Commission as a whole. Administrative Divisions There are two basic types of administrative divisions in the Laltofian Confederation: Confederal States are the member states of the Laltofian Confederation and retain most of their national sovereignty, with all power that is granted to the Confederation being subject to the will of the Confederal States. They include: *Bayemauk, a parliamentary democracy that is the traditional home to avian Laltofians *The United Republic of Danaklat, a presidential republic that is the traditional home to aquatic, reptilian and amphibian Laltofians *The Elderdom of Kaschesi, an elective constitutional monarchy that is the traditional home of the carnivorous Laltofians *The Pluralistic Habitats of Laltofia, a federal republic that includes the Island of ... *Plansivor, a parliamentary democracy traditionally occupied by herbivorous Laltofians Common Confederal Territories are territories that are administered by the Confederation on behalf of the Confederal States given their importance to the common Laltofian heritage. Their powers are granted to them by the Confederal government, but mostly enjoy the same autonomy as the Confederal States in internal affairs. They include: *The Common Confederal Territory of New Laltofia, led by a Governor and Council *The Common Confederal Territory of The Phayes Isle, led by a Governor and Council *The Most Holy and Sacred City of Dagotry, led by a Chief Sage and Council Judicial System and Law Enforcement Foreign Relations Military Economy Transport and Infrastructure Public Policy Energy Science, Technology and Research Education Public Holidays Demographics Culture and Arts Languages Media Arts Literature Fashion Film Music Architecture Cuisine Religion Culture: Sport Category:States Category:Alliance of Toy Islands Category:Laltofia